


Welcome home

by FernShaw



Series: A place to be [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Also they're very happy to see that Hornet got herself a GF, Basically, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, The vessels are just straight up adopting Lace as a new familly member, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: After getting out of Pharloom, Hornet decides that Lace should live with her in DirtmouthThe white is obviously thrilled by the idea, but is scared that her siblings won't like her.
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Lace & the siblings, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: A place to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Welcome home

"Look Lace, it's okay, nothing bad's going to happen ! I'll admit, they might be a little bit weird because of how they grew up but they're really nice to others !"

"Yeah I know, I trust you on that ! It's just ..."

Lace was never really good with people. She never knew how to interact with anyone without being sassy or just straight up attacking them. She knew that neither of thoses options were really good to start building relationships but she never learned anything else. Pharloom was a dying kingdom. It was even before she was born. If people talked, they usually never meant any good. If they didn't, there were part of the cult and were too focused on trying to kill her to start a conversation. It was awful, and she was awful towards Hornet too. Well, she tried being nice but offering death to the little spider was a gift she wasn't really fond of, and trying to understand each other after their multiple fights really wasn't something easy. But here she was now. Hornet couldn't leave the poor bug in this cursed kingdom and brought her to hers. Being taken away by a princess surely was surprising but Lace was clearly not against that idea. But she had forgotten one thing : if there was any inhabitants in the place, she would have to communicate with them. And knowing that her dear lover had siblings meant that they'd need to have presentations, which obviously stressed her out.

"I really don't get why are you so nervous about it, Lace. I assure you, they're weird, in every way possible. So there's no chance that any of them judges you."

"You don't get it Hornet, I just ... Don't know how to talk !!"

The spider started to laugh at the desperate attempt of the white bug to explain what the problem was.

"Don't mock me ! I'm just trying to say that I almost never got to talk to people before !"

"I know sweetie, I know ... It's just ... Do you really expect me to have any experience in that ? Pharloom is not the only cursed kingdom out here, Lace. And to be honest, I'm not even sure which one is more cursed between Hallownest and Pharloom. I've never really met a lot of sentient creatures in my life after the fall of the kingdom and most of them were pretty much focused on trying to kill me because their stomach was more important than a potential conversation. That's ... Litteraly why I tried to stab you when you called me delicious."

Lace smiled weakly but was clearly still confused.

"But ... Your family seemed to have a pretty normal live, didn't they ? You said Ghost traveled outside of hallownest and Hollow was raised in a palace ..."

"Tch ... You're sooo far from the truth. Ghost probably didn't have a lot of fun outside because their reaction when I attacked them was just stabbing me out of reflex so I doubt that they had a normal life. As for Hollow ... Yeah they were kinda raised in a palace but only trained to be perfect and be emotionless. They learned affection was like ... Two days before the cult captured me. Huh, speaking about it, I really hope they're doing well. Heh, I guess the others in town would at least take care of them."

"So, are you sure about this ?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it ... Everything will be fine, there's no possible reason to think that it won't."

The two girls finally stopped walking in front of a gigantic cliff.

"Is ... Is that it ?"

"Yup. Hallownest, here we are. The king's pass is a mess but pretty short, and now we can even see dirtmouth !"

The town was indeed visible a bit far away, and lumaflies were still shining bright in the lanterns of the houses.

"Okay, okay. The question is, how are we going to get down ??"

The spider didn't answer. She simply grabbed Lace by her thighs and shoulders, took a deep breath, unleashed a big silk thread and jumped towards the town.

Lace flinched and closed her eyes as her whole body started to get as tense as possible, until she felt that Hornet finally got her feet onto something. The ground.

"Here we are, little fencer. Dirtmouth."

She slowly opened her eyes and got herself out of the arms of her girlfriend, blushing heavily.

"Oooh, young lady, you've returned ! The knights had been looking for you everywhere. It is nice to see that we didn't lost another soul... But who is this young Lady you brought ?"

"Elderbug ! It is nice to see you're still in town. This is Lace. I've brought her from the kingdom that took me far from here. I will explain to you what exactly happened soon I just... Need to take a break. And see my siblings. Are they here ? Are they good ?"

"Oh, your siblings, yes ! They are both at their home. I'm sure they will be really happy to see you return."

"Okay, perfect. I'll get to them, thank you very much Elder !"

"No problem !"

The spider rushed to her home, a ancient gigantic carapace, almost destroying the door by slamming it violently. It felt good. To be home. She was finally safe, for good. And most of all, she would finally see...

A pretty tall bug looked at the door that was just smashed before their eyes and slowly walked towards the girl in red. They stared for a few seconds, examinating the body on all angles and started trembling, black tears slowly leaking down of their eyesockets

"Yeah yeah Hollow, it's me ... I'm home. I'm sorry I left you so long. I swear I won't leave you again like that. It's okay now."

Still crying, the big vessel slowly embraced their sister, backed down and began to sign very fast, visibly expressing a lot of joy seeing their dear sibling coming back. She replied casually with a big smile or her face, trying to hide that she was almost in the verge of tears. Lace simply stared at the duo, not listening at anything but simply ... Observing. Even if this place felt safe, she still was unsure about everything and was too scared to speak, especially because she did not understand sign language.

After a little while, the sibling noticed the white bug standing behind Hornet, awkwardly grabbing her cloak. The big creature approached her and started gesturing but Lace backed down and put her hands around her shoulders.

"I-I'l sorry, I don't speak sign language ... No one ever taught me about it and I'm ... Uhh ..."

The knight nodded and grabbed a rock tablet and a piece of chalk.

"Hello. I am Hollow. This is my sibling, Hornet. You friends with Hornet ? Your name ?"

Hornet smiled, looking at the writings.

"It's nice to see that you've got better with phrasing Hollow. It's not perfect but I really am proud of how much efforts you put into it. This is Lace, she's a friend that I brought back from the kingdom that I just talked about. Well, huh, not just a friend but ..."

Lace took a deep breath and did her best to let it out once and for all.

"I'm ... Actually her girlfriend. And all. Huuuh ... I love her. Very much. And I came here because of that."

The knight's face illuminated with her sentence and they quickly began to write again.

"Girlfriend ! I am very happy that you are together ! Hornet lonely before but now she have you !"

The spider immediately began to blush.

"Clearly, I won't deny that she helped me a lot to get through that journey without feeling too lonely."

Suddenly Lace felt her clothes's fabric being tugged. She looked down to discover a small version of the Knights before them. Hornet rushed down to them and wrapped her arms around the small body with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ghost ! Oh I'm so happy to see you again, I never thought I could miss you so much ..."

The little bug chirped and signed, showing Lace with a pleasant little dance.

"Lace, I think that both of them already like you. See ? Nothing to worry about."

"I-I know, but ... We still haven't asked the main question here ..."

"It's okay we're getting into it. Hollow, Ghost, I'd like to ask you something."

Both vessels started to listen with a serious posture, perhaps a little too serious. It felt like they were saluting a higher being.

"Lace is going to stay in Dirtmouth because I didn't bring her here just for her to sleep in the city of tears. But I would feel bad to leave her all alone in a room for nights, mainly because we uuuh ... Kinda ... Started to sleep in the same bed. And she has a pretty hard time to get out of this habit."

Lace, blushing, started whispering in rage

"Shut up, you can skip this kind of details ..."

"So, I'd like to invite her to stay in our house. But of course I need your approval for, so what do you think of it ?"

Lace shivered and closed her eyes, already fearing the worse. She quickly opened them back feeling something against her leg. It was the small vessel, hugging her, apparently not in the mood to let her go soon. The bigger vessel slowly approached her and pat her head, a big smile on their face.

"... So ... Does that mean ...?"

"Welcome aboard, honey."


End file.
